La nueva vida de Jordan (Llamadas Spin-off)
by eltioRob95
Summary: Un pequeño One-shot sobre lo que sería la continuación y el final definitivo de Llamadas (Banghg), un giro inesperado para la vida de Jordan chica, una de las conocidas de Lincoln.


**Atención, este One shot que van a leer es un pequeño Spin-off de la historia de Banghg, y una pequeña muestra de lo que sería mi versión de la continuación del célebre fic del fandom latino, disfruten, no tiene gore, pero cuando escriba el final de Llamadas, puede que lo tenga.**

* * *

**La nueva vida de Jordan**

Todo era nuevo para ella, entre lo irreal y lo logico, ella optaba más por lo lógico, pues Jordan Chica, no era precisamente una persona popular solamente era una chica amigable y simple, aún así era de las preferidas por los chicos de su clase, ella era muy buena en defensa personal, ya que era experta en crear llaves de lucha, gracias a su padre.

Se preguntaba que había pasado para que su vida cambiara de forma tan drástica, sabía que la vida nunca era justa, pero ella lo entendió de la peor manera.

Ahora todo le era indiferente para ella, de algún modo Jordan creía que todo esto era un Karma para ella, por ayudar y no haber hecho nada por sus dos amistades, hace apenas cuatro años, ella había sido testigo como su amigo Lincoln Loud era tratado de la peor manera por su propia familia.

Pero ella no había hecho nada, por miedo a que la molestaran a ella por acercarse al chico con traje de ardilla, ahora ella se sentía una inútil, la peor persona del mundo para cuando la bomba de ese asunto finalmente estalló.

Había escuchado de sus compañeros que alguien había hecho un denuncia por teléfono a la policía, todos en la escuela, ese día , miraban extrañado y se preguntaba el por qué los oficiales se llevaban a las hermanas Loud.

Los rumores de que la familia Loud tenía cargos por caso de abandono de persona y maltrato infantil habían pasado a oídos de todo Royal Woods, en esos días, la escuela se había sentido tensa.

El detonante fue cuando Ronnie anne encaró a Lynn jr, y le gritó todas sus verdades, que era la peor hermana del planeta, una escoría que no merecía tener un hermano como Lincoln, una completa perdedora en todos los sentidos, Por supuesto que Lynn tampoco se guardó nada, ella mencionó cosas horribles y nefastas de su hermano, ganándose un puñetazo de la latina, que detonó en un pelea, donde no solo hubo puños, si no mordeduras, arañazos y tirones de pelo.

Jordan lo había presenciado todo junto con otros compañeros y compañera de la escuela Royal Woods, una horas después de que el director suspendiera a la latina, antes de que a Ronnie anne la fuera a buscar su madre para llevársela de la escuela, Jordan decidió encararla.

-Tú no estás limpia de esto.

Ronnie anne la miró sorprendida.

-¿Jordan?-

-…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tú no estás limpia de esto Ronnie anne, no eres tan diferente de la familia de Lincoln, la diferencia es que ellos lo hacen de frente, sabías que era demasiado grave lo que le ocurría y aún así no hiciste nada, y ahora debe estar asustado allí en la estación de policía.

Ronnie anne miró a Jordan sólo un momento, ella volteó de vuelta hacia su casillero.

-N-No sé de qué me hablas, los padres de Lincoln están tras las rejas, yo fui a declarar a su favor, al igual que Clyde-

-Claro, solamente cuando todo se fue a la mierda ¿no es así? una vez más te importó tu estúpida reputación y orgullo que ayudarlo, realmente eres unas pésima pésima novia-

Ronnie anne cerró el casillero con fuerza, y encaró a Jordan.

-¿¡Por qué te importa tanto!? ¡Tú tampoco hiciste mucho que digamos, mas que mirar y burlarte!-

-¡Yo no era tan cercana a él como tú! Y te puedo asegurar que en ningún momento me burlé al verlo en ese traje, no soy tan cruel como ustedes ¡eres una egoísta Santiago! después de la dura situación que pasa Lincoln ahora ¿ya recuerdas que es tu novio? ¡No eres tan diferente de la idiota de Lynn junior!-

Ese comentario había dado en el nervio, Ronnie anne jaló a Jordan del cuello de su camisa acercándola cara a cara.

-Escúchame bien Jordan, no te rompo la cara nada más por que estoy suspendida y no quisiera que me expulsaran si golpeo a otra niña, si, soy la peor novia del planeta entero ¿Querías escuchar eso? me arrepiento de no haber ayudado a Lincoln en su momento, por suerte, espero que toda esta porquería acabe, y que Lincoln viva con personas que lo traten mejor-

Dicho esto, Ronnie anne soltó a Jordan y se largó hacia la puerta de salida de la escuela, no sin antes voltearse a mirarla de vuelta.

-Lo siento por eso.

-Es con Lincoln quien deberías disculparte-

Días mas tarde en la cafetería de la escuela, se sentía de lo peor, cuando se escuchó a aquel sujeto misterioso hablar por el alto parlante del director, a pesar de que la voz se escuchaba distorsionada, pero tenía cierta familiaridad.

Nega:

_"Asi que ¿quieren escuchar una historia divertida? A todos les gustan las historias ¿por dónde empezar? Ah si, el principio…"_

_"….Un niño amable y de gran corazón, con una familia grande y cariñosa, si claro "Cariñosa"…."_

_"…Una simple mentira para tener tiempo a solas por leer un cómic y el pobre niño lo pierde todo, el supuesto amor que la familia decía sentir por él no era más que una falacia…"_

_*Risas maniáticas*_

_"…Disculpen, esta cosa como la suerte…. Me da tanta gracia, no tienen idea de lo estúpido y tonto que es…"_

Jordan se había quedado sin habla, luego de que el dueño de esa voz pasara la grabación de Lynn gritándole cosas horribles a su hermano, no pudo evitar sonreir al ver como la deportista se fue corriendo de la cafetería fue cubriendo su rostro con el brazo, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, Jordan nunca la había visto tan vulnerable de esa manera.

-Se lo merece-

Jordan se volteó hacia la persona que dijo eso, se trataba de su mejor amiga Cookie.

-Enserio, ella llevó el significado de la palabra "Superticioso" demasiado lejos- decía Cookie mientras comía su almuerzo.

-Qué me dices del "Justiciero" del altavoz-

-Tal vez sea alguien muy cercano a Lincoln

-Clyde está sentado solo en aquella mesa- Jordan apuntó con el dedo hacia el lugar donde estaba sentado el amigo de Lincoln

-Sostengo mi teoría- dijo Cookie.

-No creo que un simple extraño se tome toda la molestia para hacerle todo esto a la familia Loud-

-Si tú lo dices, no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra Cookie-

La castaña miró a Jordan sorprendida.

-¿de qué hablas Jordan?-

-Tú también dejaste de lado a Lincoln, decías que te gustaba, le dejabas notas de amor en su casillero, pasó lo del traje de ardilla y lo abandonaste como lo hicieron todos los demás, no voy a arriesgarme a que tú también me apuñales por la espalda-

-P-Pero Jordan-

-Adiós Cookie-

Al llegar de la escuela, Jordan siempre se ponía al tanto de las noticias que salían sobre el caso Loud, ya sea por las redes sociales o los periódicos, habían pasado todo tipo de cosas macabras en Royal Woods, desde accidentes de transito sin explicaciones y gente sin vida en un cine, hasta el gran incendio de una local nocturno, y asesinatos de vecinos conocidos como Clyde y su familia y el señor quejón.

Pero Lincoln y su familia no eran los únicos que pasaban por una dura situación, los padres de Jordan habían comenzado a distanciarse y tener peleas , acompañadas de discusiones, a veces subidas de tono.

El tan esperado día del Juicio a la familia Loud había llegado, el juicia era televisado para toda Royal Woods, esta situación, como era de esperarse, los señores Loud, todas las hermanas dieron su declaración, para su sorpresa y posiblemente la de todos, Lincoln declaró que el perdonaba a sus hermanas, que no eran culpa de ellas, que toda la situación debería quedar en el pasado, bajo siete llaves, ella se encontraba perpleja con lo que acababa de ver y escuchar. cómo era posible que él los perdonara, cuando ella y muchos eran testigos de lo mal que el la pasaba en la escuela por causa de su familia.

Aunque había algo en Lincoln que Jordan notaba muy diferente, este se veía muy relajado, tenía la piel algo pálida, por no mencionar las ojeras negras alrededor de los ojos del albino, signos de no haber dormido, en cuanto a la vestimenta, era casi la misma, camisa naranja, jean, lo único nuevo en él era la bufanda roja que llevaba alrededor de su cuello.

-Estás pensando las cosas demasiado Jordan, claro que ese es Lincoln, debí haberlo ayudado en cuanto pude- sintió mucho pesar al pensar en ello.

En cuanto a su situación familiar, Jordan ya no pudo soportar la tensa situación que ningún niño o niña merecía pasar, sin embargo todo empeoró cuando su padre comenzaba a beber para embriagarse, su madre quería el divorcio y la tenencia de Jordan, causando que él entrara al vicio, cada vez que bebía se ponía violento, esa noche, Jordan chica se hartó.

-¡BASTA! ¡USTEDES DOS ME TIENEN HARTA!-

Ambos padres cesaron su violenta discusión, y miraron a su hija sorprendidos, ella nunca les había levantado la voz.

-¿Qué rayos les pasó? ¿¡estábamos todos tan unidos!? ¿Y de repente salen con esto? -

Sus padres no sabían qué responder, este estallido de su hija Jordan era nuevo para ellos, ella miró a su padre.

-Papá, tu nunca bebías ni te embriagabas, jamás te atreviste a levantarle la mano a mi o a mamá hasta hace unas semanas, me dices que use mis llaves de defensa para los que quieran lastimarme, pero por ser mi padre ¿¡te crees con derecho a hacerlo!? ¡Te convertiste en lo que siempre repudiabas!-

-J-Jordan yo…-

*Dirige la mirada a su madre*

-Y tú mamá, como pudiste olvidar todo el sacrificio que papá ha hecho por nosotras, el hizo muchos sacrificios por nosotras ¿ahora quieres quitarle todo? ¿quieres separarme de él? ¿solamente por que dejaste de amarlo? ¡Que excusa tan barata!-

-Hija por favor escucha…-

-¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERLOS NUNCA!-

Jordan salió corriendo de su casa ignorando por completo a sus padres quienes gritaban su nombre, ella solo quería alejarse de su hogar, ir con quien sea, cruzó la calle sin mirar los lados, para desgracia de la niña, cuando Jordan se dio cuenta en el último segundo, lo ultimo que vió fueron dos luces acercándose a ella, y el fuerte impacto del metal delantero del vehículo contra su cabeza.

Sus padres observaron con horror la escena, su hija tendida en la calle, muerta, y un pequeño rio rojo saliendo de ella.

-¡JORDAAAAAAAAAANN!-

-¿Qué? ¿qué? ¿Dónde estoy?-

Jordan se puso de pie para observar que no había nada más que oscuridad , en el lugar donde ella se encontraba, de repente todos los recuerdos de lo último que vió y sintió emergieron en sus memoría, aterrándola.

-¡Oh por Dios!

Cubrió su boca mientras sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear.

-¡Estoy muerta!-

_"No, no lo estás Jordan"_ dijo una misteriosa voz.

-¿Qué? ¿Ah? ¿¡Quien dijo eso!?-

De repente el dueño de aquella voz se hizo presente, parecía tenía la cara cubierta, una vestimenta que lo cubría todo , a excepción de sus manos las cuales eran pálidas.

-¿E-Eres la muerte?- preguntó la castaña claro con miedo.

_"No, no soy el recolector"_

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no estoy muerta?-

_"Por que yo te he salvado, Querida Jordan, te acabo de dar algo que no muchos tienen la suerte de recibir"_

-¿Y eso es?-

_"Una nueva vida, ya no eres una niña humana común y corriente, eres una ente interdimensional, una de mis muchos hijos"_

-Deacuerdo? Ahora si estoy llena de preguntas , a qué se refiere con que soy una de sus hijos-

_"Pensaste que eras la única? Jordan, ahora eres una nómada de las dimensiones, puedes entrar y salir de cualquier mundo alterno las veces que tu quieras"_

-¿Cómo puedo hacer es… ACHÚ! *estornudo*

Jordan quedó asombrada de ver que con un simple estornudo, una llama se formó creando un portal.

_"Felicitaciones Jordan,creaste tu primer portal, algo me dice que serías una prodigio entre la especie a la que ya perteneces ahora"_

-Wow, todo esto es difícil de procesar ¿algún otro don del que deba saber?-

_"Si, eres Inmortal, o sea que no envejecerás , ni moriras , tendrás la fuerza de mil hombres, los demás, son dones extras que desconozco pero ya los descubriras"_

-Ya era fuerte pero gracias-

_"También podrás crear portales del tiempo, esos requieren mucha energía para crearlos, te sugiero que no los utilizes demasiado"_

-Entendido, Tengo que preguntar una vez-

-…

-¿Por qué yo?-

_"Dijiste que querías ayudar a ese niño de cabello blanco ¿no? ahora tienes el poder para eso, salvarlo de su destino"_

-¿Salvarlo? Salvarlo de qué, el y su familia están más unidos que nunca, el juicio estuvo a favor de los Loud ¿o acaso ellos siguen maltratando a Lincoln?-

_"No, me temo que Lincoln está siendo acosado por una entidad sobrenatural de locura y perversidad , un ser muy desalmado, se hace llamar "Nega" y está asediando a Lincoln"_

-No, no puede ser, es imposible, eso explicaría por qué no lo vi igual que siempre-

_"Lamento informarte Jordan, que ese no es Lincoln si no un impostor"_

-Debí adivinarlo-

_"No te le acerques, el verdadero Lincoln Loud está solo en las calles despiadadas de Royal Woods siendo cazado como un animal, si quieres ayúdalo, sálvalo de la garras de Nega"_

Ella asintió.

-Lo intentaré-

_"Ahora debo irme cuanto antes, a Nega no le agrada la presencia de Intrusos en su territorio, descuida, el no te detectará cuando aprendas a pasar desapercibida"_

* * *

_Dos años después…_

Aunque Jordan había prometido a aquel misterioso ente cósmico que ayudaría al peliblanco sin dudarlo un solo segundo, ella quiso probar sus poderes y todas sus habilidades, en los dos años que estuvo lejos de su dimensión, exploró miles de mundos alternos, tantos los mundos maravilloso y de ensueño como aquellos que eran inhóspitos e inhabitables.

Ahora Jordan era alguien con mucha experiencia, con muchos trucos en la manga, había regresado a su mundo, en Royal Woods, por la noche, las calles estaban tranquilas y silenciosas, lo normal cuando son las tres de la madrugada.

-No me importa si vuelvo a morir, ya lo he visto todo, la gente de mi mundo se sorprendería por la clase de seres extraños que hay afuera en las dimensiones-

La chica castaña claro pensó que no pasaría nada interesante, hasta que escuchó unos tiroteos, ella rápidamente se escondió en un callejón, se asomó para apreciar a dos sujetos armados, estos perseguían a un niño extrañamente familiar.

-¡Regresa aquí rata inmunda!-

-Morirás escoria!- gritó el otro sujeto.

El niño era de cabello color negro, con chaqueta negra, ella pudo reconocerlo al instante, pues se notaban algunos rasgos de cabello blanco en aquel niño.

-¡Es Lincoln!-

* * *

**Por ahora, esto será todo amigos, esta sería mas o menos la trama que tengo para la continuación de Llamadas y el final que le tengo preparado, ya sabrán que papel importante tendrá Jordan, La Qt que ganó cierta popularidad, así por eso tendrá cierta relevancia en la historia, aunque la verdad iba a ser un personaje inventado originalmente, pero me agradó mucho Jordan.**

**Esto es solo un One-shot, por ahora, saludos a todos y buen domingo.**


End file.
